Out Of Sight- Book Two of The Wishing Tree Triology
by BexXx97
Summary: Nearly a month has passed since the last encounter with Team's Galactic and Plasma, and Becky and Riolu are off to Nuvema Town with N and Cilan, to try and save Touko from Ghetsis. However, it's not long before they all find themselves face to face again with danger once again, and discover what Ghetsis's true intentions are involving Becky and her gift. *Full Summary Inside*
1. Where We Last Left Our Heroes

_**Nearly a month has passed since the last encounter with Team's Galactic and Plasma, and Becky and Riolu are off to Nuvema Town with N and Cilan, to try and find out where Touko could be in order to try and stop her from being involved with Ghetsis's revenge plan. However, it's not long before they all find themselves face to face again with danger once again, and discover what Ghetsis's true intentions are, and Becky is soon forced to have to try and fully master her gift sooner than once expected in order to protect herself from what is soon to come. But in a race against time, can Becky and N stay safe in a world where everyone seems to be against them?**_

_**Before reading OUT OF SIGHT I strongly suggest reading the first part of The Wishing Tree Trilogy, which you can find linked here: s/9651363/1/The-Wishing-Tree-Book-One-of-Three**_

**Chapter 1**

***Cilan's POV***

"Alder's already contacted us and told us you were ok and had offered to travel alongside Becky." Cress told me, "He's also paid us so we can rebuild the restaurant after the whole Zekrom incident, so by the time you come back we should hopefully be back in business."

"Well that was very nice of him, I will have to give him my thanks when I next see him."

"Speaking of Starlight, where is she anyway?" Chili asked.

"Waiting outside the city with N. After your reaction last time, he didn't really want to see you guys again. Becky felt a bit uneasy leaving him alone for some reason, and despite the fact he insisted he'd be fine, she wanted to stay with him."

"Geez, that dude has some issues." Chili sighed.

"Obviously." I said "I honestly do not know why Becky is so keen to stay friends with him."

"Maybe he really has changed?" Cress suggested.

"I'm not saying he hasn't, but still. I don't know, I feel like he could just snap back to his old self at any moment. He was raised by that Ghetsis creep don't forget." I reminded him, "I can't help but feel like he's just a danger to Becky, I don't like leaving them two alone together."

"Jealousy perhaps?" Cress joked.

"What? Jealous of what?"

"Of the relationship she has with N of course."

"You're joking right? I thought you were supposed to be the smarter brother out of us three?" I shouted at him, almost in rage.

"Am I? This is news to me." Cress said, "Ignoring my previous comments however, is that why you wanted to go along with Becky anyway Cilan, cause you simply don't trust N?"

"I don't know, I guess so." I admitted, rather embarrassed by this, "I'm just thinking about Becky's safety here."

"Sure you are." Cress said, as if doubting me, "So how long do you intend to leave the two of them alone? Is this just a quick stop off visit or a day thing?"

"I guess it'll be as long as I can cope?" I said.

"Knowing you then that'll be five minutes then." Cress sighed, pushing himself to his feet as he made his way to the kitchen in the apartment the three of us shared, "But try and restrain yourself long enough to at least have a cup of tea first."

***Becky's POV***

I sat on the grass outside of Striaton City with Riolu curled up asleep next to me, staring deeply at the small blue orb of light that sat in my hand, slightly growing and shrinking as my fingers continuously stretched in and out.

"You shouldn't really be doing that you know." N called over to me. I looked up from the magical orb I held to glare at him. He was lying on the grass, with his hat covering his eyes, which surprised me actually that he could actually see what I was doing. Closing my hand and destroying the ball, I pulled myself to my feet and strided over to him to give him a nudge with my foot.

"And tell me why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I pulled the hat off his face to place it on my own head.

"Cause you'll waste your powers. Now gimme my hat back." he said, sitting up and stretching out his hand for me to give it to him.

"No way. It suits me better." I replied. As soon as he began to stand up I ran away, knowing I was a much faster runner than him.

"Oh don't run, you have the unfair advantage." N shouted, knowing this too.

"You'll have to catch me if you want the hat back." I yelled back, slowing down to give him a more fair chance. However, the second he got close enough, I blasted a forcefield, sending him flying backwards back onto the grass.

"Now that's cheating." he moaned.

"Nope, it's using my abilities to my advantage. But if you wanna play dirty then you got it." N replied, pulling a pokeball out from his pocket, and throwing it up in the air, "Zekrom go."

The huge black legendary dragon pokemon emerged from the pokeball to glare straight at me with his scarlet red eyes.

"Now THAT is definitely unfair." I said, taking the hat off my head and chucking it towards him in defeat.

"No way, it's using my abilities to my advantage."

"Zekrom isn't your ability, he's your pokemon!" I protested.

"A pokemon I managed to receive through my abilities don't forget."

"Whatever, you're lucky no one else is around here though, I don't know how they'd react too kindly to seeing Zekrom."

"What about you? Using your powers, they wouldn't be able to act to kindly to that either surely? But seriously, you really shouldn't be using them without a reason too. What if there's an emergency and you need to use them?"

"You got a point." I muttered, remembering the fact the fact that because I hadn't fully mastered my powers yet, I was technically still vulnerable. If I used them too often, I would end up using my energy and sometimes would end up fainting, which was a bit of a flaw when confronted by enemies. What bothered me was the fact that by now, the previous hero chosen by the legendary lake trio, the pokemon who granted me these powers in the first place, had already mastered his powers by now, and was able to do so much. I still had so much to learn, and was still only using the basics of my powers. I had no idea what else I was capable of, other than making forcefields and blasting people across a room, and I could barely manage that. But I knew I was capable of doing so much more. After all, I managed to close a world eating portal when I first learnt about my gift. If that wasn't enough evidence, I don't know what is.

"I don't see how I am going to learn how to handle my powers if I don't practice." I told N, sitting back down on the grass.

"Yeah well how about you practice when you're not in danger ok?" N suggested.

"Basically I'm never gonna be able to practice." I muttered to myself so N couldn't hear. However, he appeared to have heard my every word as he glared at me, sending shivers down my spine at how sinister looking he looked.

"Don't look at me that way, you remind me of a certain somebody." I said to him, frowning.

"You mean Ghetsis?" N asked in surprise.

"Yeah… it's creepy, don't do that."

"Sorry." N apologized, taking a seat next to me in the shade of Zekrom's shadow. I was suddenly feeling really guilty for making that comment. I had forgotten in the moment about how much N hated being compared to his adoptive father. In an attempt to comfort him, I placed my hand on top of his, and gave it a squeeze, making him look at me with a slight smile on his face, proving I was successful in trying to earn his forgiveness.

"Sorry. I forgot how much you hated to be compared to him."

"Be honest Becky, how much do I remind you of him?" he asked.

His question caught me off guard. Why was he suddenly asking a question like that?

"Well, you're green hair is probably the only similarity to be honest." I told him truthfully, "You're nothing like him as far as I am concerned."

"How though?"

"Well to start with you don't have that creepy robot eye thing. I mean come on, what's up with that thing, creepy or what?" I joked, "But you don't have to worry, you're nothing like him. He's a monster, you're not. He's a crazed possessed robot eye guy who attempted murder, and wouldn't surprise me if he has actually killed a guy before."

"He did kill a few grunts when I was still king. I was never happy with it, which is why he tried to keep it a secret from me. I am pretty sure he killed loads more without my knowing though…" N admitted.

"Exactly. Just don't worry about it, seriously." I told him, giving him my biggest smile.

"Ok then, I won't."

"Good, now what do you think is keep Cilan?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him, I wouldn't rush him. I mean, he hasn't really left us alone for a while, I'd treasure this moment if I was you."

"Well I was. Why do you think he doesn't want us to be alone together? It's like he's scared of something." I said.

"He doesn't trust me. He still hasn't forgiven me for the whole 'Pokemon Liberation' shit… can't blame him to be honest." N said.

"Well that's his problem, but that doesn't explain his behaviour."

N sighed, "I think, he believes I am going to go back to my old ways."

I stared at him in confusion, "Why would he think that?"

"I don't know. I can understand where he is coming from though. To be honest I wouldn't trust me if I was him."

"Don't say that, what do you think you're going to turn out like Ghetsis or go back to how you were before I met you?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know." N admitted, looking at me with no expression visible on his face, "To be quite honest, I don't know. I mean, I was raised by Ghetsis for most of my life, so I guess surely some of his ways are kind of imprinted in me now, it's only natural they stick around with me for the rest of my life right?"

"Don't think like that." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's upsetting, you shouldn't think like that." I told him sternly.

"Fine…" N muttered

"Becky!"

I looked up to see the distant figure of Cilan slowly making his way back towards so we could resume on our journey back to Nuvema Town. I slowly pushed myself to my feet, brushing off the dust that had found it's way on my jeans and walked over to wake up Riolu.

"N." I said, pausing to tell him one last thing, not looking back at him as I spoke, "I just want to tell you one thing. Even if you did go back to your old ways, I'd never hate you, no matter what you did…"


	2. Accumula Town

**Chapter Two**

**Accumula Town **

***N's POV***

"We must be getting close to Accumula Town now." Cilan pointed out.

"How far is Nuvema from here then?" Becky asked.

"Well we won't get to Nuvema today, but we can stop off at Accumula overnight and then we should get there tomorrow by lunch if we leave first thing tomorrow."

"We're just wasting time, can't we keep going?" I asked, slightly pissed off by the fact we were once again being forced to stop after what had already been a long and tiring journey.

"Look N, I know you want to find out where Touko is as soon as possible, so do I. But we can't tire ourselves out too much. Besides, if we continued walking, we'd get there at like midnight. Touya's already gonna be annoyed seeing you, he'd just be even more mad if he was woken up to see you." Cilan pointed out.

"You got a point there." I sighed.

"Isn't Accumula Town the place where you first met Touko?" I heard Becky say from behind me.

"Yeah, it is." I grinned at the thought of that memory, "I think she'd just started her adventure then, with her Cheren and another friend of hers. I believe her name is Bianca. Touko had chosen an Oshawott very similar to yours actually."

"How come?"

"Well I believe the first time I ever battled her, Oshawott used water gun on my face cause I scared her when I started talking about hearing a Pokemon's voice." I laughed. Becky's Oshawott tended to have a habit of waking me up in the morning using this very method, which was why they seemed to be so similar. Maybe I was just disliked by Oshawott's?

After about another hour of walking, we made it to Accumula Town and Cilan had gone off to check us into the Pokemon Centre for the night while I walked round town with Becky and Riolu.

"I'm so hungry." I moaned.

"Well once Cilan's done sorting out the room we can all go get something to eat." Becky suggested.

"Have you actually got any money to buy food?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Becky grinned at me, blushing slightly.

"I was actually sort of hoping maybe you or Cilan would be able to help me out with that one." she laughed. I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.

"How typical of you Becky. Come on, let's go see if Cilan's done or not."

***Becky's POV***

Silently, I pulled my hoodie over my head and sat down to slip on my shoes, frequently glancing back to check that my two friends were still asleep. Without even hesitating, I crept out of the guest room of the Pokemon Centre we were staying in and closed the door slowly to avoid the noise from waking them up. Outside, Riolu was waiting. He'd snuck out the window while I was still sorting myself out, so he was already waiting for me. He scowled at me.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you don't like waking up at night, but I need to be alone from those guys for a while. You know I need you to come along though in case something happens and we can't rely on my gift." I snapped quietly to him.

Riolu shrugged at me, and we left without another word until we were safely out of the Pokemon Centre and onto the dimly lit, deserted streets of Accumula Town. Despite the fact it was now still early September, you could tell that the seasons had already started it transition into Autumn by the cold chill that filled the midnight air. Pulling my hood over my head and making my hands dive deeply into my pockets for protection, I bent down to let the still grumpy Riolu climb onto my shoulders and began my trek down the streets, taking in every single detail in my surroundings. The empty rubbish packets that danced elegantly in the breeze. The distant sound of Woobat flying across the dark sky. I hadn't been able to do this in a while. It had been a long time since I had been able to just relax, not having to fear about my brother finding me at any moment. Of course, that thought came across my mind several times, sending cold fearful chills down my spine as he image came into my head. However, that image was quickly replaced by the fact I had Riolu here to protect me if anything went wrong. After all, Riolu had been there for me plenty of times in the past, like that time on the Plasma Frigate where he had literally saved me and N

seconds before death. I didn't have to rely on my gift when I had pokemon like him by my side.

It wasn't long till I found myself sitting on a park bench with Riolu next to me, now once again fast asleep. I didn't want to wake him up though, and let him catch up on his rest. After all, Cilan had promised an early start to get to Nuvema Town, and unlike me, Riolu struggled to stay awake for long periods of time. I'd gotten used to it over the past couple of months, mainly because of the fact my own fear wouldn't let me rest for longer than an hour.

Suddenly, I had the sudden feeling that someone was in fact watching me. I looked around slowly in the darkness, expecting to see someone. But there was no one there. Despite the fact that I could see no one though, I still felt a bit uneasy and unsafe. I was about to wake up Riolu when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Becky what the hell do you think you're doing?"

My head snapped round to see N standing there, looking slightly annoyed. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he had been the reason I felt like someone was watching me.

"How'd you know I snuck out?" I asked.

"I woke up and you weren't there, so I went out to find you before Cilan found out and totally flipped." He said, coming over and sitting next to me on the bench.

"So you didn't think I was like in trouble?"

"Nah of course not, I'd know if you were gone out of suspicious circumstances. That's why I didn't wake Cilan up. But you know as well as I do if we don't go back soon he's going to wake up and think we've ditched him, or worse."

"I wasn't going to stay out long I promise." I told him, "I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm not annoyed. Just don't scare me like that ok? Though I knew you weren't like in trouble, you could have ended up in trouble. I mean, I know what you're like Becky. You always find yourself in trouble somehow."

"Cheek." I scoffed, standing up and picking up the still sound asleep Riolu, "Come on then."

I began to walk ahead, but stopped when I realized N was not following, and was instead just standing, looking in the opposite direction.

"N?" I asked.

"Huh?" he replied, looking back at me as if his mind was elsewhere.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? Sorry, no, it's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I said.

"It is, I was just thinking about something." He told me calmly. Although I didn't believe a word he was saying, I decided just to take his word, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer from him.

"Ok then if you say so." I said, turning back to start walking back again. I glanced back once more to see N was once again looking back towards the wilderness he had been looking at, before he hesitantly began to slowly follow me.


	3. Nuvema Town

**CHAPTER 3**

**Nuvema Town**

***N's POV***

I walked out of the Pokemon Centre the next morning to immediately be greeted by Cilan leaning against the wall of the building next to the door.

"Where's Becky?" he asked.

"Hello to you too." I replied sarcastically, "She's still asleep."

Cilan stared at me in surprise, "And you're ok with that?"

"Well I guess. I mean, we're definitely going to get to Nuvema Town today, might as well not rush like you said yesterday."

"Right." Cilan said, as if not sure about what I was saying. I stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to recall the events from last night. He had to know, it'd be stupid of me not to tell him.

"Becky snuck out you know." I told him, as if it was no big deal, when deep down I knew it was.

"What?"

"She snuck out last night."

"When? Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, sounding shocked and angry at the same time.

"Well it didn't seem like that big of a deal at the time, but that's not what I was so worried about." I told him.

"So what are you worried about?" Cilan asked.

"The Shadow Triad were watching her." I told him truthfully with no hesitation.

Cilan looked confused when I said this. "Shadow Triad, you mean those Team Plasma ninja creeps?"

"I believe you may have met them before right? Shortly before you and your brothers stopped being gym leaders right?"

Cilan simply nodded, biting his lip down hard as he stared down at the ground, deep in thought, remembering his only memory of the Shadow Triad.

"They battled us. Why? I still have no idea to this day, I guess it was to test us. They said they came on a whim… to vent… to pass time… it didn't matter. But they defeated us, and it was then we realized how weak we really were, how the three of us really made one trainer, not three separate trainers. Then we stopped being gym leaders and focused on the restaurant. About a week after that fateful encounter was when I first met Becky, so it's kinda hard to forget about that memory."

"Sorry," Cilan finally apologized, looking up at me and smiling awkwardly, "Kinda got carried away there. You said those jerkbags were watching Becky?"

"Yep. I got the impression Becky could sense their presence too at first, which is rare, not a lot of people can sense them. But she seemed to shake that idea away when she saw me, probably thinking it was just me. I know it was them though."

"How come?"

"I'd practically grown up around them, I can sense them when they are nearby. They were definitely watching her." I told him.

"Why though? Do you think they were going to take her?" Cilan asked.

I shook my head in disagreement, "Trust me, if they were going to take her they would have just done it. No hesitation. Even if I was there. They probably would have even taken me with them too if they wanted Becky so much."

"Strange." Cilan said, taking the words straight out of my mouth, "I take it Becky doesn't know?"

"I didn't want to worry her."

"No I understand, I won't tell her don't worry, cause I can see where you're coming from. We're just going to have to keep an eye out. You tell me if you sense them again ok, no matter what's going on. I mean, you just said they could take her whenever they want to, just like that. We have to consider Becky's safety."

I simply nodded, not sure what to say, just as Becky walked out of the Pokemon Centre with Riolu, looking tired and sleepy.

"We'll talk about it later." Cilan muttered before Becky came into earshot.

"Hey guys!" she said happily, despite her exhausted appearance, "You guys ready to go?"

***BECKY'S POV***

"We should be nearing the end of Route One."

"So we're close, right?" I asked. Cilan nodded, folding up the map and sliding it back in his pocket.

"It's literally just up ahead."

"Great! Come on, let's go!" I said happily, running off ahead.

"Wait a second Becky." Cilan shouted. I skidded to a halt, before turning back to look at Cilan, whose attention was now on N.

"N, maybe it's best if you stay here for a bit. Give us time to explain the situation to Touya. We're not sure how he could react when seeing you after all, he does hate your guts." Cilan said.

"Yeah, that's true. I could just wait around a bit, just as long as you guys come back when you're sure Touya won't try and murder me on sight." N joked.

"If N's not going I'm staying here too." I declared.

"No, you have to go. Touya is very stubborn, I doubt he will believe me if I go telling him about your gift. You'll have to prove it to him." Cilan said.

"Then he can come here and I'll prove it."

"He won't be paying attention, he'll be more focused on N."

"Then I'll prove it to him by kicking his arse if he tries to hurt N." I declared. Cilan simply looked at me like I was nuts, meanwhile N was behind him, trying to hide his hysterical laughter.

"Becky, the point is you have to try and prove to be a good person so that Touya stands more chance of going along with this. Blasting him isn't going to help, right N? N for crying out loud stop smirking you're supposed to be helping me out not encouraging her!"

"Sorry Cilan but you have to admit, some of the stuff that comes out of her mouth is just adorable." N laughed, walking over and ruffling my hair with his hand, completely messing it up, "She's just so cute when she's angry."

"Stop messing up my hair!" I whined.

"You two are just ridiculous." Cilan sighed, face palming himself as he did.

N rolled his eyes and pulled a face, making me giggle.

"In all fairness though Becky, Cilan has got a point. You go with him, and I'll wait here. If you go with him, I know at least you'll come back for me." N whispered. As much as I didn't want to, I knew he had a point. Touya wouldn't believe Cilan if he just turned up and claimed to be friends with a girl wanted by a criminal organization because of some stupid powers granted to her by the legendary lake trio. I'd have to prove it. And it wasn't as if Cilan would be able to put a good word in about N, so someone would have to do it. And it looked like that someone would be me.

"Fine. Don't go anywhere or do anything stupid while I'm gone." I warned him.

"No promises."

Cilan, Riolu and I went off a little bit further and eventually made it to Nuvema Town. It was a small quiet little town, with barely any houses. There was no Pokemon Centre in this town apparently, which made me slightly anxious in case something happened and I needed to heal my Pokemon. However, Cilan assured me that I would be fine, so I had to take his word for it. We walked together down the dirt path in silence, allowing me to take in the autumn air. It would be winter soon, and already the bitter cold air was starting to get to me. I pulled the hood of my coat over my head in a desperate attempt to prevent my face from freezing off, which quickly proved to have no effect what's so ever.

"You cold by any chance?" Cilan chuckled, glancing over at me with an amused grin on his face.

"And you find that funny?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we're near the lab now, you'll be in the warm soon enough."

I looked at Cilan in confusment, "I thought we were going to see Touya, not do scientific stuff."

"We are, but I don't think it's a good idea we go calling at his house. His mother has been in a very…" Cilan paused his words for a second as he tried to think of the correct word to use to describe Mrs Grey, the mother of Touya and Touko, "a very 'fragile' state I guess. She appears fine sometimes, but even hearing the name Touko can set her off. So discussing the situation in her household may lead her to hear some things we don't want her too. Touya spends a lot of his days down by Professor Juniper's lab so he can keep tend to the Pokemon that Touko left behind when she ran away, so the chances we will find him here are higher than finding him at his house. Besides, Cheren's got a friend that works in the lab that I know, her names Bianca. She's close to Touya and Touko too. If Touya doesn't believe us, we get Bianca to call up Cheren and explain it all."

"Or I just blast the lab to pieces."

"Will you stop threatening to blow stuff up? It's starting to worry me." Cilan sighed. I simply laughed and twirled around for a bit in amusement, with the same sort of energy of a five year old child.

That excited energy was soon completely gone though by the time we reached the lab, and instead I was filled with anxiety and fear. What if something did actually go wrong? It hadn't actually crossed my mind fully about what would happen when Touya found out Cheren, a close friend of his, and some girl with creepy messed up abilities was teamed up with N, the boy everyone held responsible for the events that occurred several months ago. Yeah, I had threatened to blast him and stuff, but of course I had no real intention to do that unless he imposed as a threat to either N or myself. I was worried to be honest. Cilan seemed to notice this, and was desperately trying to comfort me as we stood outside the white pristine looking building.

"It'll be ok Becky. You just let me do all the talking ok, and don't blow a fuse if they say anything negative about N." he warned.

"What makes you think I will blow a fuse?" I asked. Cilan let out a loud laugh when hearing this, not taking me seriously.

"Are you kidding me Becky, you blow a fuse over a lot of things, especially N."

I shrugged casually, knowing he had a point. "Let's just get this over with." I sighed. Cilan nodded and walked over towards the lab and opened the door, holding it open long enough for me and Riolu to come in also close behind him. Riolu jumped up into my arms the second we were inside, and held onto my tightly, as if he was trying to comfort me also through the situation.

The room we stood in reminded me a lot of Professor Rowan's lab back in Sandgem Town, and brought back so many happy memories of the many years I spent assisting him alongside Lucas and Dawn back when we were just kids. Unlike Professor Rowan's lab though, everything here seemed to be a lot more disorganised and messy with it's scattered papers and empty coffee cups placed everywhere, yet still had the same sort of homeliness that his lab had. It made me feel a bit calmer to be in a place that reminded me of all the happy times I had once.

"Hello? Professor Juniper?" Cilan called out. His voice echoed around the room, and he looked over at me, biting his lip.

"Maybe no ones here." I muttered. It was as I said this however that a small blonde girl stumbled out of a doorway, squealing loudly as she landed on the floor with a thud. Cilan immediately ran over to help the girl up, while me and Riolu stood completely still watching in bewilderment.

"Damn it Bianca, are you ok?" Cilan asked hurriedly as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." she said, pushing her glasses back up onto her face, and smiling up at Cilan, "It's great to see you Cilan after so long. You should have called saying you were stopping by. We honestly didn't expect to see you so soon after what happened with the restaurant. Um… sorry by the way."

"There's no need to apologize Bianca, it's not as if it was your fault." Although he didn't actually look in my direction, I felt as if this was directly aimed at me, as if he was hinting that it was also my fault. (Which it actually was in all fairness, after all I was the one that called out Zekrom, thus destroying the building because of the size of N's legendary Pokemon.)

"Anyway, Bianca, I want you to meet my friend here, Rebecca Starlight." N continued on, directing the conversation towards me. The girl ran over to me clumsily and greeted herself to me.

"Hello there Rebecca, my name's Bianca, and I'm an assistant here at the lab, Professor Juniper's assistant to be exact. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please just call me Becky, no need to be so formal. It's nice to meet you too." I said. I noticed Bianca's eyes staring straight at Riolu, who appeared to be feeling quite uncomfortable by this.

"I'm sorry," Bianca finally stuttered, realizing that I had noticed her staring at Riolu in fascination, "It's just I have never seen a Riolu before. I heard that they are very rare. They've only just started introducing their species into Unova you know." she informed me.

"Well Becky and Riolu are from Sinnoh." Cilan said. This seemed to excite Bianca even more.

"Really? Wow, Sinnoh! That would explain your accent. It's so nice by the way, I love it. It's very cute for you, suits you perfectly. What's Sinnoh like? I heard it's a rather cold region. What sort of Pokemon live there? And what sort of…"

"Bianca, calm down please." Cilan told her.

"Oh I'm sorry." she apologized, "It's just I have never met someone from Sinnoh before. It's a long way from here, especially for a girl so young…"

"She's only two years younger than you Bianca." Cilan said.

"BUT SHE LOOKS SO YOUNG!" Bianca shrieked.

"Um, Cilan, we're here for a reason remember?" I reminded him, not wanting to really put up with Bianca's craziness any longer. She scared me slightly, and although I know she meant no harm, she made me feel rather uncomfortable.

"If you're here for the professor, I'm afraid she's out on a business call for the rest of the week and won't be back for 5 more days." Bianca said.

"Actually we were wondering if Touya was here." Cilan told her.

"He was, but he had to go to Accumula Town and get some groceries. He should be back any minute now though, he's been out for quite a while." Bianca said.

"Thank you Bianca, we will wait around for him here if that is ok with you. It's rather urgent we speak to him as soon as possible…"

I instantly realized something that Cilan did not though. There was only one way to get in and out of Nuvema Town, and that was via Route One. So that meant that Touya was bound to run into N with no previous knowledge or warning of him being there, and there was a high possibilty N would be in trouble if Touya saw him there.

Without bothering to explain the situation to Cilan, I darted out of the lab and straight down back towards where N was, clinging a scared and baffled Riolu tightly to my chest as my feet pounded down back to Route One. I could hear Cilan and Bianca calling for me hysterically behind me, trying to get me to stop as they attempted to catch up with me. But nothing was slowing me down now. I had to get N out of sight before Touya saw him. And if I was not fast enough, I would have to help him out definitely, because there was no way Touya was just going to accept N being there without a fight. I just had to hope N wouldn't make matters worse.


	4. Touya

**CHAPTER 4**

**Touya**

***N'S POV***

I sat on the grass next to Zoroark, discussing with him about the Shadow Triad. It was still playing around on my mind, and no matter how hard I tried to forget about it, the memory just came back to haunt me even more.

"It's scary Zoroark. They were that close to us. They could have taken us then and there."

"_But what's even scarier is the question of why they didn't take you." _Zoroark pointed out.

"You have a point there." I sighed, lying back in frustration to stare up at the bright blue, cloudless sky above us, "I mean, they might have held back because of Becky's gift, and the fact she hasn't actually used it fully in a while, meaning she's pretty dangerous right now. I highly doubt it though. All they'd have to do is teleport out of the way a few times, get their pokemon to attack so she makes the forcefield, and then take her when she's tired herself out."

"_Careful, they might hear you and get that very idea."_

"They're not here. Well, I can't sense them."

"_That's something I don't get as well, how comes you know when they are nearby? Why can't other people sense it, and you can?"_

"I guess it was because of the fact I basically grew up around them, and I've gotten used to it. I mean, Ghetsis senses them too, right?"

"_Yeah, but have you forgotten that Touko used to be able to sense it too? And you mentioned to me that you thought Becky could sense them around too, but because she hasn't officially been introduced to those trio of scumbags, she didn't actually know it was them."_

"Yeah well Touko and Becky aren't exactly ordinary people are they?" I said. It was as I said this that I realized for the first time that Touko and Becky were actually a lot more similar than I once thought. They were both extraordinary people, capable of doing the most amazing things. Although Touko couldn't do stuff like create force fields and close world ending portals like Becky, she had still been chosen by Reshiram to be the Hero of Unova, just like how Becky had been chosen by Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit to become the Hero of Sinnoh. (Though to be fair, she closed a world ending portal, so surely she should actually have the title of Hero of the World) But both of them were brave, determined, and ready to put their own lives at risk to save the things they care deeply about,

I had been so deep in my thoughts about the two girls that had impacted my life in so many ways, I didn't hear Zoroark speaking to me at first.

"_N! Are you even listening to me?" _

"What? Oh sorry Zoroark, I was just thinking…"

"_Yeah, well it looks like we're not alone now." _he informed me. At first I was confused. It was only when he pointed his paw up behind me and I looked round to see what he was talking about that I realized that someone was standing at a distance, staring straight at me, eyes burning in fury. The boy had brown hair that sat underneath a red, white and black pokeball hat, his eyes a similar colour to his hair. He wore a blue hoodie and black baggy jeans with a pokeball belt strapped around his waist, showing he was a pokemon trainer. Two shopping bags were on the floor with food scattered all around them, showing they had been dropped, probably in shock. The boy recognised me.

And I recognised him.

"Touya…" I whispered, not sure what else to say. We both stared at one another for a while longer, before Touya finally managed to find his tongue and speak to me.

"You have some nerve coming here." he muttered, his voice sounding sinister and angry. I noticed his hands ball up into fists as he spoke, striking fear into my heart. Judging by his reaction, I had to guess that he had not seen Cilan and Becky yet, and had not been expecting to see me, making the whole point of me staying on Route One completely pointless.

"We came to see you actually." I said, standing up and I tried my best to keep calm.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and…"

"And your Plasma grunts correct? Let me guess, you're here to try and find out where Touko is. Well I don't even know, so why don't you go piss off before I decide to do something my sister wouldn't be happy about." he shouted.

"Wait, you don't know where she is?" I asked in surprise.

"What're you deaf? I don't know where she is!"

I glanced back at Zoroark, who looked just as mortified as I did. Did he honestly not know? Or was he just saying that because of the fact it was me he was speaking too? He seemed serious, but Touya was quite a good liar from what I knew of him.

"Touya look, can we just talk?" I said after a long and awkward silence.

"You've said enough." he declared, reaching towards his belt for a pokeball, "I'm getting revenge now for everything you did. GO EXCADRILL!"

He tossed the pokeball up high, and out popped the pokemon, who looked just as angry as his trainer.

"You really want to do this?" I asked. He gave a determined and certain nod, before giving his command.

"I've had enough of that Looker creep coming round asking about you lately N, so now I'm going to give him the very criminal he wants. Excadrill, Drill Run."

Before Zoroark could even react to protect me, the Excadrill came flying towards me at a top speed. I braced myself for an impact, expecting to be knocked out.

"N!" I heard.

It was then a familiar figure jumped out in front of me out of nowhere and blocked the attack with a large almighty forcefield, rebounding Excadrill flying next to his trainer. Becky turned round as she pulled down the forcefield to look at both me and Zoroark.

"You two ok?" she asked, as Riolu came running up beside her, watching Excadrill and Touya to make sure they did not try to attack again while his trainers back was turned.

"Yeah thanks to you." I said. Becky's head snapped round back to Touya, who was kneeling beside Excadrill.

"So that's Touya?" she asked quietly, not really aiming it towards anyone. She then yelled out, addressing Touya.

"I know you're pissed off with N, but don't you think it's a bit of a douche move to go attacking a guy before you even hear his side of the story?"

"You… You… You just…" Touya stuttered in shock.

"Yeah, I made a forcefield, nothing special." Becky said sarcastically, "And there's a lot more where that came from if you keep acting the way you are."

Touya now looked even more annoyed than before.

"Who the hell is this N? One of your Plasma experiments?" he jeered. Before he could even let out a laugh though, him and Excadrill were sent flying backwards by a blast of energy from Becky, smoke and dust flying everywhere, making it hard to see anything. As if began to die down, I noticed Becky was now towering above the weakened Touya menacingly.

"You're not the first person to mistake me as a Team Plasma twat, nor will you probably be the last. But after everything those monsters have put me through, it's pretty hard to forgive a guy who mistakes me for one of them, just because of who I hang around with."

I watched Touya stand up weakly, with a wide grin spread across his face. Becky stood perfectly still in front of me, her eyes focused only on Touya, ready to attack at any second.

"So you want to fight tough girl?" he asked, "Well so be. And me and my Pokemon aren't gonna go easy cause you're a girl."

"I wouldn't ask for any other way. I'm going to prove to you I ain't one of Team Plasma."

"And how're you going to do that?"

"By doing something Team Plasma never succeed in… winning."


	5. Ghetsis's Warning

**CHAPTER 5**

**Ghetsis's Warning**

***Becky's POV***

"I'm going to prove to you I ain't one of Team Plasma." I told him, a smirk slowly appearing on my face.

"And how're you going to do that?"

"By doing something Team Plasma never succeed in…" I said, allowing a small orb to appear in my right hand, ready to attack if needed, "winning."

I was ready to run up and beat the shit out of the young man we were supposed to be befriending. However, just as I began my mad dash towards him, I felt N grab me from behind and restrain me in a tight hug as he desperately tried to make me refrain from attacking.

"N what the heck do you think you're going?" I growled at him, "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down. You can't attack him, Becky."

"You're kidding right. That moody dweeb's just going to try and hand you over to the International Police, and probably me as well now." I glanced over at Riolu, who looked very confused, "Help me out here Riolu."

"Riolu don't you dare." N commanded him, making Riolu show signs of confliction as he didn't know who to listen to.

"Riolu I'm your best friend and your trainer, do as I say!" I yelled as I continued to struggled in N's grasp.

"And as her Pokemon you should do what's best for her and not get her into more trouble by allowing her to attack Touya."

Riolu just stood watching me as N continued to hold me down. I didn't want to attack N, but at the same time I didn't want to let that idiot get away for what he tried to do. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears coming out, and felt his hands release from me. I thought at first he had maybe given up and just let go, or maybe Riolu had decided to help out after all. It was only after I opened my eyes that I realized that N was in fact no longer there. I looked round in bewilderment to discover that it wasn't just N gone, but Riolu, Zoroark, and even Touya. In fact, I was actually no longer on the dirt path where I had been originally, but now surrounded by trees in a forest. I continued to spin round, looking all around me for someone. But there was no one. Just me. I was also suddenly a lot more tired than I had been before I had closed my eyes, which was also surprising to me. I felt as if I had used a lot of energy, like maybe even using my powers. But that didn't make sense. How on earth could my powers take me here? And where even was here, and how far away was I?

"What in Arceus's name just happened?" I whispered to myself.

***N'S POV***

I stumbled forward and landed face first on the grass, my grasp from Becky dissapering. I quickly pulled myself up and looked at my arms, wide eyed in shock. She'd just dissapered. Just like that, she was gone. I looked round, but there was no sign of her. Just Zoroark, Riolu and Touya, who all looked as amazed and surprised as I did.

"What… where… Becky…" I stuttered, my eyes returning back to look at my hands, which were still curled up into a ball where they had been clasping onto Becky.

"_Did Becky just disappear? Can she do that?" _I heard Zoroark ask behind me.

"_No." _Was Riolu's response, _"Well, obviously she can. She just disappeared right in front of our eyes. But she doesn't normally do that. I can sense it was her powers that did that though."_

I looked up at Touya, who was now summoning his Excadrill back into his Pokeball.

"Are you satisfied now Touya?!" I shouted in rage at him, causing him to look at me in dismay, "Now she's disappeared god knows where! She could be in danger now!"

"And you blame me for this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"YES!"

"Well you should learn to control your experiments better." he laughed, turning away.

"Will you shut up and listen to me! She isn't a part of Team Plasma. She's wanted by them, as well as also a Sinnoh team known as Team Galactic." I shouted.

"Team Galactic? I've heard of them, but I thought they were disbanded. Why are they after a girl like her anyway, is it because of the whole freaky power thing?"

"I was going to try and explain it all to you before you went and tried to attack me!"

Touya looked like he was prepared to continue the argument, but was interrupted by Cilan making sudden appearance, followed by a young girl I recognised from a while back who had started her adventure alongside Touko, Touya and Cheren.

"N." Cilan shouted, skidding to a halt when he saw Touya staring at them both.

"Oh dear. I guess we now know why Becky ran off." I heard him mutter.

"N?" the girl next to him asked.

"Um, hi. Please say you're not going to attack me."

"Cilan, don't tell me you came here with N and the Plasma experiment!" Touya spat.

"I swear to Mew, Touya if you call Becky a Plasma experiment one more time I'm going to get Zekrom on you."

"There's no time for this nonsense right now! We can sort this out later." Cilan said firmly, "I take it by Touya's words Becky's already been here. Where is she?"

I looked back at Touya, who was now lost for words, not knowing how to explain what just happened. I felt the exact same way. It didn't exactly sound believable.

"Well, she kind of, disappeared." I told him.

"You mean she ran off?"

"No." Touya said, interrupting much to my annoyance, "He means she literally disappeared. As in one second she was there, the next she was just gone."

Looking at Cilan's reaction, it was clear he didn't believe us.

"You're kidding right?"

"Is this really something I'd go joking about Cilan? The girls now possibly in danger, and could be anywhere, and you think I'd go joking about this?"

"_N, I can still sense her aura, she's still on Route One." _Riolu interrupted.

"Ok, that's a bit better I guess." I sighed.

"_But, I can sense something else…" _ he said, his voice sounding wary.

It was then I sensed it as well. The same feeling as yesterday. T"N, what did Riolu just say?" Cilan asked.

"They're here again Cilan. The Shadow Triad. And Becky's all alone somewhere on this route."

***Becky's POV***

I'd been walking around for quite a while now, and had come to the realization now that I was still thankfully back on Route One, and was not really that far away from Nuvema Town. However, I had no idea how I had ended up here, when I had originally been in N's clasp. Was this just a dream? No, it couldn't be. My dreams were all the same nowadays, and they weren't anything like this one. They would either be a recreation of the day I first met Ghetsis next to the Wishing Tree, which had been the day I had found out N's full story, or the day when I found out about my powers for the first time on Spear Pillar, after I had just closed to portal. But in both scenarios, I didn't have my powers to rely on. Each dream would always end the same. N would be taken away by Ghetsis and I would be left for dead next to the Wishing Tree after being attacked by Hydreigon, or be taken away by my brother after losing all my energy closing the portal, before waking up screaming in fear. Those dreams always seemed so real, and neither one changed in anyway.

"N?" I called out, hoping to maybe be closer to them now. No such luck, my voice just echoed around me. I sighed, pausing for a second to sit down on the grass in exhaustion. I needed to rest now, and if I didn't soon, there would be a high possibility that I would faint. Had my sudden reappearance here had something to do with my powers? I hadn't ever done anything like teleportation before, only force fields and blasting. (and of course the whole portal closing incident, but I had only managed that once) Then again, I know that the previous person chosen by the lake trio was capable of doing a lot more than that once they had mastered their powers. Was this maybe a sign that I was beginning to finally progress in my powers after so long? I had to admit, the thought of maybe at long last finally showing signs of progression when it came to my gift did excite me a bit, and also made me feel a lot more confident in myself.

I was so deep in thought, I nearly didn't notice the strange feeling from yesterday returning to me. The minute I realized though, my mind paid 100% attention to my surroundings.

"N?" I called out once more. Yesterday I had thought that it had just been N watching me all along. But once more my voice just echoed around me, proving N was not nearby. I gulped in fear, trying my best to relax as my heart began to beat rapidly.

"Well well well…" I heard from behind me, "Look what we have here boys."

I immediately spun around to see a trio of ninjas looking straight at me with an amused look in their dark grey eyes. I recognised them to be the Shadow Triad. They had been there on the day I first met Ghetsis, but back then I had not known it was actually them, and I had not actually spoken to them until now.

"What do you guys want?" I asked bravely, despite the fact I was now extremely more anxious than before.

"We've come to give you a message from Ghetsis. We were going to deliver it to you yesterday until that traitor N got in the way." one of them said.

"Wait, yesterday?" I asked.

"In Accumula Town. We were there. You were suspicious that someone was watching you. We could sense it." another one informed me, "N knew we were there as well, but chose not to tell you in an attempt not to let you worry."

"So what you've come to try and take me to Ghetsis?"

"No, we've been instructed to simply give you a message, nothing more."

I crossed my arms, suddenly interested in what they had to say, "And why couldn't the old geezer deliver the message himself?"

"Do not speak of our saviour that way!" the one in the centre boomed in anger.

"Saviour? Well that's a new one, never heard of that before." I laughed.

"We do as Ghetsis wishes," the one on the left explained, "From the day Ghetsis saved our lives, we have sworn to be loyal to him, and to do as he so wishes for us to do."

"Wow, well that sounds incredibly boring for you." I joked.

"ENOUGH!" The remaining one shouted, "Listen to our warning, for we will only tell you once. Your brother is not the biggest threat to you right now."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"That is all we have been told to say. But we suggest you consider the risk you are putting your friends into. Because when our saviour Ghetsis gains the world domination he truly seeks, they will be the first to go. And their demise will be your fault. He has told us to tell you that if you wish to turn yourself in, it would be a lot wiser than letting him or Lucas find you when he begins his search."

"Farewell, Hero of Sinnoh."

And just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, leaving me behind alone once more staring into the emptiness. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me, but did not turn to look.

"Becky?" I heard.

I sighed, finally turning around to glare at Touya, who had emerged from the bushes. Of all the people that had to find me, it had to be him. But even though I was mad at him right now, I was deep down glad he was here, meaning I would not be alone if the Shadow Triad decided to make another appearance.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost. I expected you to look a bit more pissed off that it was me that found you."

"The Shadow Triad." I said, making Touya's eyes widen in alarm, "They were just here."

"Where did they go? I'll kill them. I'll make them pay for helping that idiot Ghetsis escape! For making my sister feel unsafe!"

"They're gone now. They literally just disappeared." I sighed, "But…"  
"Did they try to take you?" he asked, actually sounding concerned for me.

"No… they left me a warning. They said it was from Ghetsis. Something about if I turned myself in, it would be a lot wiser, something like that anyway."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Look," Touya said, breaking the silence, deciding to change the subject a bit, as if he could see the thought of the Shadow Triad was haunting me a bit, "I'm sorry about earlier, that probably wasn't the best of first impressions. I understand now you're not a member of Team Plasma. But you know about N's past right? And why I'm not willing to forgive him?"

I nodded, "Yeah. That's partly why we're here. It's to do with your sister Touko actually."

"I guessed that. Cilan mentioned to me earlier that there's a high possibility Ghetsis still wants revenge on her. But about earlier, can we maybe try and forget that first encounter?"

"What first encounter?" I said, grinning. Touya instantly caught onto where I was coming from and laughed, before holding out his hand to shake.

"The names Touya Grey, twin brother of Touko. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Rebecca Destiny Starlight, but I go by Becky mainly." I said, shaking his hand.

"So, Becky. Care to explain why you managed to not only block my Excadrill attack with a forcefield, but also blast me with an orb of light and then teleport away while we try and find the others? They're all looking for you." Touya asked.

"I might as well," I shrugged, beginning to walk alongside him as I started to tell him about everything that had happened.

"I guess I should start by telling you what I also known as, besides Becky or Rebecca. Some call me the Hero of Sinnoh. But those guys get blasted far far away if they continuously refer to me as that, so don't get any ideas…"


	6. Pretending

**CHAPTER 6**

**Pretending**

***Becky's POV***

"I knew it was too risky to let you stay here Becky."

"Alder the fact that the Shadow Triad knew where I was in the first place is just proof they're going to find me wherever I go. It's pointless leaving. I've already told you before." I told him. Touya and I had gone back to the lab to find everyone there waiting, and after explaining the situation to them, Cilan had insisted I used the labs computer to call up Alder and update him on everything that had happened. Now Alder had just been ranting about how dangerous it was for me to be here, which to be quite honest, just made me even more mad.

"And don't even think I've forgotten about what you told me about the whole Touya incident, I'm very disappointed in you Becky for that." Alder scolded once more.

"Honestly Alder, you seem more angry than I do about that. And I was the one who got attacked don't forget." Touya said from behind me. I looked back to see him casually slouched on a chair laughing, his head propped up on one arm which laid on the top of the chair in a carefree manner.

"Maybe you shouldn't forgive people so easily then Touya." Alder said from the screen, making Touya laugh once more.

"Says the one whose forgiven N."

"Hey, watch what you say." I warned, pointing at him.

"I'm just saying, what N did was a lot worse than what you did." Touya said, putting his hands up defenselessly to show he meant no harm.

"Back on the topic of the Shadow Triad though Becky," Alder interrupted, causing both of us to look back, "You mentioned they said that the warning was from Ghetsis, correct? What do you think they meant by 'Your brother is not the biggest threat to you right now?'"

"Your brothers that Team Galactic dweeb right? Surely he's the one after you, is he not? So how is he not the biggest threat?" Touya asked.

"That's been bugging me as well, and I think I may have come to a conclusion, but I'm not sure how accurate it is." I admitted.

"What is it?"

"Well, what if Ghetsis wanted me?" I suggested, "I don't know why he'd want me, but something doesn't make sense. From what I understand, Ghetsis wants complete world domination. Why would he help someone who would stop him from getting that power he craves? It just seems odd, don't you think?"

Alder stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I'm surprised I didn't actually think of it that way before. I mean, his warning sure does seem to back up your theory very well Becky, but why would he want you? What purpose would he have for you?"

"I'm guessing it would be for the same reasons Lucas wants me." I muttered sadly, "Because of this stupid gift."

"Don't go dissing it now Becky, after all, you're finally starting to show progress."

"Lucas is right Becky. I'll have to call Cynthia in a minute and ask her about what sort of abilities the previous Hero of Sinnoh could achieve, and tell her about this whole teleportation scenario. But it does finally look like you're starting to get used to your powers. This could work in your advantage."

"How?" I asked.

"Well think about it, the previous hero was practically unstoppable. If you achieve your full potential, there's no way your brother or Ghetsis would be able to catch you by force." Alder said.

"If the previous hero was unstoppable, he'd still be alive. He'd still be the one with the gift rather than me." I reminded him.

"Um… right. Anyway, Cheren suggested the other day maybe stopping by Nuvema to check on you at some point if he gets any free time away from the gym. It has been a while since he saw you and Bianca, Touya. He'd much like to catch up."

"Well as long as Becky, Cilan and N don't stir up too much trouble, we won't be that busy." Touya said.

I chuckled at his comment, "I don't go causing trouble, trouble just seems to happen around me."

***N's POV***

I was sat at the table in the lab's kitchen fiddling around with the rubix cube I always carried around with me. My mind was thinking about earlier, and what Becky had told us about what the Shadow Triad has said to her. Their words seemed to affect all of us, Becky especially. She seemed to be making light of the situation, but she was troubled by it, I could tell. And she had every reason to be. It seemed to be for some reason, Ghetsis was focusing on her. Why though? Wasn't he only trying to get her so that the alliance between Plasma and Galactic would end? Or maybe now he had another purpose? The thought sent chills down my spine, and I didn't want to think about what exactly that man had planned.

My mind snapped away from the negative thoughts to see Cilan enter the room, surprised to see me. He looked as shaken up and worried as I did, and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey N. I thought you'd be with Becky."

"She's talking to Alder on the Xtransceiver, I have a feeling he'll just yell at me if I show my face."

Cilan let out a little laugh as he walked over to the coffee machine that sat at the end of the kitchen, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm avoiding that situation to."

"Alder won't yell at you, he likes you." I sighed.

"He likes you as well N. He's one of the only people that's forgiven you, do you really think he would have forgiven you if he hated you?" Cilan asked. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the rubix cube in my hand, secretly glancing back at Cilan as he shook his head in disappointment and went to turn back to the coffee he was making.

"Have you forgiven me?" I asked no louder than a whisper Cilan paused completely still, as if time had frozen there and then. The cup he had reached down to get from the cupboard was held firmly in his hand, his face expressionless.

"I don't know yet N." he finally admitted, slowly putting the cup down and looking down at the counter in front of him, not looking me in the eye as he spoke, "I can see you're no longer the same person I met a few months ago. But I don't know if I can completely trust you yet to be honest. Not with this Plasma threat still going around."

"I understand." I said, glancing at the doorway to see that Touya was standing leaning against the frame of the door, listening to our every word, "Forget I said anything Cilan…"

I stared at Touya in anger, who was giving me a simular look. Cilan finally turned around to notice the two of us having an awkward stare off, and had to do some quick thinking before the situation turned ugly.

"How'd it go with Alder?" he asked.

Touya simply shrugged, "Alder tried to convince Becky to leave Unova, she had none of it. Cheren's going to be coming by in a few days to stay and make sure you guys don't end up burning down the lab or something with your trouble."

"Hey, I'm not going to burn down the lab." Cilan said.

"It's not you I'm concerned about." Touya told him, turning his attention back to me as he spoke, shooting me another warning look.

"Where's Becky?" I asked.

"Bianca's gone to show her the guest room where you guy's will be staying. There's only one in the lab, but it's got enough beds in it so as long as you guys don't mind sharing a room it should be ok."

"Well we've been sharing a room and camping around together for a while now, so we should manage." Cilan stated, "Right N? N where are you going?"

"To find Becky." I replied as I pushed myself to my feet and began to head towards the door. My path was blocked at the last second my Touya's arm, as he shoved it in front of him, still leaning against the door frame.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide the hatred in my voice.

"Look, I don't want you here. And I can tell you don't want to be here. But I need to know. Why do you care so much about my sister? Why is she so special to you?"

"She's my friend. Friends care about one another."

"If you were really her friend you wouldn't have put her through what she went through before she took off and left that night without a single word!" Touya shouted, "You left her. You broke her spirits. You did something not even that bastard Ghetsis could do. And if you think you're going to do the same to that Becky girl, you can forget it."

I pushed him arm out of the way and carried on walking, grinding my teeth as I did, trying to contain my rage. He was a prick. He didn't understand me.

But he understood Touko. After all, they were twins. He was the one who saw how his sister was after I left. Had I really done that to her? The second I heard Becky's voice in one of the rooms head, I painted a false smile on my face, before entering the room. I didn't want to worry her or give her any reason to dislike Touya. I just had to pretend I was fine.


	7. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 7**

**Familiar Faces**

***Cilan's POV***

I sighed to myself as I pulled myself out of bed and onto my feet, dashing to Becky again to wake her up once more.

"Becky. Becky wake up!"

Her eyes opened immediately after I said this before she rapidly shot up right to sit up in her bed, a bedazzled look of bewilderment on her face, like a wild Deerling caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. After blinking a couple of times, she realized what was going on and snapped out of her tired state to look at me, biting her lip as she did.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" she asked.

"More like shouting." I admitted, taking a seat at the end of her bed, shaking my head, "Another nightmare?"

"They're getting more frequent now." Becky admitted, pulling the covers closer to her to keep herself warm in the cold guest room we were staying in. Due to the fact there were only two beds, N and I had agreed to take it in turns to have the other bed and the sofa in the living area of the lab, with Becky permanently staying in the guest room so she always had someone to keep an eye on her if she began to shout out in her sleep while having a nightmare. It was an everyday thing now for us to wake Becky up two or three times a night, if Becky even slept at all that was.

"Well you got a good two hours sleep after 2 days of no sleep. We're off to a start." I joked. Although it was still dark because it was past midnight, I could see Becky reach down for her pillow seconds before feeling it's impact on my head after she quickly threw it at me.

"Don't try and joke about it Cilan." she sighed, almost begging, "You know why I'm having trouble sleeping."

"Yeah yeah I know, these nightmares are so scary they put you off sleeping and they keep me awake as well just remember that."

"I'm serious Cilan, they are terrifying." she said, her voice quivering as she spoke, some words coming out no louder than a breath of air. I reached out for Becky's hand and clasped it tightly, noticing for the first time how much she was actually shaking.

"I know the nightmares are scary Becky, but you can't let them get to you. They are just dreams remember, we're not going to let Lucas or Ghetsis get you, remember that. Now try and get some sleep ok?" She nodded before lying back down and burying her face in her pillow. I sat on the bed for a little longer, until I could confirm Becky was definitely asleep. I sat listening to her soft and almost silent breathing pattern, before returning to my own bed. I curled up under the blanket and turned onto my side, facing the wall. I settled down and closed my eyes.

And then she started again…

***N's POV***

I opened my eyes to hear the soft sound of footsteps quickly pattering across the wooden floor of the living area. It was still dark, and I couldn't tell exactly who it was until I leant over to the table next to the sofa and switched on the lamp that sat on top of it. This came to a shock to Riolu, who let out a loud yelp and a frightened jump, staring at me in disbelief.

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." _he apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I said, sitting up, my eyes squinting still as they tried to adjust to the sudden change of lighting, "She's having nightmares again?" I asked. Riolu nodded.

"Well you better get comfy and sleep in here again. I'll go see if Cilan wants to switch rooms for the night, chances are I'm not going to be able to go to sleep again now anyway…"

"N, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why is Cilan sleeping in a bowl of cereal?"

"He didn't sleep well at all last night, I had to switch rooms with him half way cause of Becky's shouting." I told Bianca, as she walked into the front room. It was the morning after and I was sorting out the living room, putting away the blankets so other people could use the sofa.

"She's still having nightmares?" she sighed, a worried look on her face.

"She's apparently had them since the incident with her brother, but they've only recently gotten worse." I admitted to her. Bianca and Touya knew all about Becky's past now, so she understood perfectly what I meant.

"Well that's a shame." Bianca sighed, "Anyway, Touya stopped by my house before I came here. He's gone to meet up with Cheren on Route One somewhere, so he should be here in about an hour or so."  
"Yay." I let out a sarcastic cheer as I chucked the pillows into the cupboard they were stored in, quickly slamming it shut before they decided to fall back out onto the floor.

"Hey don't be like that! Actually, I think Touya mentioned about finally showing you guys something when he gets back. Probably the 'project' in the basement."

I looked away from the cupboard to give Bianca a look of confusion.

"Project?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm not allowed to talk to you guys about it, but it's to do with Plasma so it will definitely be of interest to you." Bianca said, taking the blankets I held in my hand to go return them to their correct place.

"I didn't even know you guys had a basement."

"Apparently neither did the Professor. It was actually Touko who found it before she… well… you know."

"Yeah I get it."

"The two of them worked on this project for a while, Touya and Touko I mean. Touya abandoned it for a while though after his sister left. But I guess you guys being here has kind of encouraged him to pick it up again. Which is both good and idiotic in my own opinion."

"Well I better go wake Cilan from his cereal before he drowns in milk." I joked, making my way back towards the kitchen. I paused at the doorway though, a sudden realization crossing my mind.

"So this project… Touko worked on it as well?" I asked, glancing back at Bianca. She simply nodded, "But I thought she locked herself away from the world?"  
"Well at first she did." Bianca admitted, "But she often came here and helped Touya. She decided that this would lead her to a new adventure, which, seeing she has ran off somewhere, seems to have worked."

"What would Team Plasma have to do with an adventure?"  
"Isn't it obvious N where shes gone? She's on an adventure to stop Team Plasma. She's on an adventure to find you!"

***Becky's POV***

Throwing the first clean t-shirt I could find over my head, I rapidly dashed down the stairs, skipping every other step and leaping down the hallway to the kitchen, which was where I heard his voice. I barged the door open and came bounding in, a large smile on my face as I lept up to greet him.

"CHEREN!" I screamed, wrapping my arms round his neck, laughing as I almost knocked him over.

"Darn it Becky, come on!" he complained.

"Oh come on Cheren don't be like that you missed me really!" I giggled.

"Yes I did but there's no way you missed me this much! Not even Bianca was this excited when she saw me and she hasn't seen me in 3 months!"

"5 actually…" Bianca interrupted.

Placing my feet back firmly on the floor, I look over at a tired and shocked looking N and Cilan.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you have so much energy?" Cilan moaned. I simply shrugged, not quite sure how I was actually so hyper when I had had as little sleep as them two had.

We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throats, and the five of us all looked at the door I had previously ran through to see Touya standing there, arms folded, with a serious look on his face.

"It's time." he said.

"Wait, time for what?" Cheren asked.

"I should be asking the same thing." I said.

"Touya wants to show us some 'project' on Team Plasma him and his sister worked on before she left." Cilan informed us.

"You and Touko were working on stuff to do with Team Plasma after Alder specifically said she should have nothing to do with them creeps anymore? No offence N."

"None taken." he muttered.

"I knew Alder would freak, and to be honest, it was originally my idea. Touko accidentally found out and decided to take part as well. And it was the only time I actually saw her smile in those 4 months. So before you go moaning at me, just keep that in mind ok?"

Cheren simply stared at Touya not sure how to react. He didn't even get time to give a reply though, as Touya simply carried on.

"So let's go."

We all trailed down the steps after Touya, not sure what to expect. We were soon in a near pitch black room, looking at nothing but darkness.

"Um so what are we supposed to be looking at?"

"Hang on, I'm trying to find the light switch. Here it is." he said, before we all heard the click of a switch and got blinded by the sudden light change. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light and I looked up to find myself surrounded by computers and pin boards full of research.

"Touya, what the hell is this?" N asked in surprise, him being the first to speak after the rest of us were just left speechless.

"Research on Team Plasma. Pretty impressive for a twin act huh?" he chuckled, walking over towards one of the boards, sounding quite pleased with his work, "I reckon I would make an excellent detective, seeing I seemed to have found out more than that Looker guy who keeps poking around."

"How did you actually hide this from Looker? I thought he did a search of the lab a few months back?" Cheren asked.

"Well no one even knew there was a basement here till Touko found it, so we were very lucky that Looker seemed to have overlooked it. So much for 'top notch International Police dude right?"

I walked over next to Touya to look at the board he was standing next to, and almost screamed in terror when my eyes rested on a picture of Ghetsis, smack bang in the middle of it. At least, it looked like Ghetsis. He still had the robot eye and the green hair, but his robes and his staff were different, looking almost as if he was wearing an old rug now rather than the black robes I had seen him in before in previous encounters.

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you about that."

"It's… It's fine…" I muttered, the others running over to see what I was looking at. While they were transfixed on the picture of Ghetsis still, I managed to tear my eyes away from the board to recognise some of the other people. There were the Shadow Triad. (well at least a drawing of them, that was actually pretty accurate. I guessed no one actually had a picture of them, seeing they were like shadows and were hard to spot) And then there were the grunts, in their new uniforms, and what I could only guess where their new uniforms. Near by to the Ghetsis picture were a few people labelled as Sages. Then in the corner of the board was N himself.

"How did you get a picture of me?" N asked suspiciously.

"Google images." Touya replied casually, "You appeared to be fangirled over a lot back in the day. You have no idea what sort of things I found. Fan art, fan fiction… some very disturbing. Just be glad it wasn't Touko that searched the research on you."

"Wait what?" N asked.

"Who's that?" I asked, changing the awkward subject and pointing towards a familiar looking picture of a scientist with a weird hairstyle that looked like a rip off of the Internet Explorer logo and glasses. Despite his odd appearance, he looked familiar from somewhere.

"Me and Touko could never figure that out ourselves. I was hoping you'd possibly know N."

N shook his head, "Although he looks oddly familiar, I don't remember him being ever being a part of Team Plasma."

"He looks familiar to me to, though I can't figure out where I would recognise him, sorry." Cilan admitted.

"Actually, looking at him, I do feel like I should recognise him." Touya said, staring at the picture again, as if trying to figure it out.

"So why show us this Touya? You must have some reason." Bianca asked.

"Well, them three want to find my sister and warn her about the Plasma situation. So you help me, and we figure out where she went."

"Wait, what makes you think that helping you stalk a bunch of criminals will find Touko?" Cilan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think she discovered something while researching, and didn't share it with me. If we research into it, we might get an idea on what it was she discovered, and where she ran off to."

"He's got a valid point." Cheren pointed out.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. But feel free to look around for a bit and imput any knowledge you have." Touya said. I could sense everyone around me leaving to look around the basement, but I stayed put, my eyes still glued to the picture of the mysterious scientist.

"You do know him don't you?" N asked quietly, staying next to me.

"I feel like I should, but I don't know why." I said, "But it's not that that's scaring me N."

"Well then what is it?"

"Well, despite the fact I feel like I don't know him N, I have seen him before. He's been in my nightmares… with Lucas and Ghetsis."

***AUTHOR NOTE***

**Sorry for not updating in a while guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I promise I will be updating a lot more often now.**


End file.
